Baby Names
by nij2401
Summary: Just some one-shots of baby names being chosen for different characters. Rated K for now.
1. Ted and Andromeda

Ted felt the unborn baby.

"I can tell that this is a great wizard in the making!"

"Or a witch. Come on! I'm due in two months and we haven't even thought about baby names." Andromeda nagged.

"Alright. Got any suggestions?"

"If it's a boy, how about... Cepheus? It's a constellation."

"Most of your family are named after constellations or stars. We don't need reminding."

"I still think it's a nice theme."

"Fine. But not Cepheus."

"How about Hercules?"

"Hercules? What if he's a puny little boy? He'll get mocked."

She rolled her eyes. "One last suggestion. Castor."

"Makes me think of castor oil. Disgusting stuff. Let's just call him Leo if you really need your constellations. Please? You can choose something long and complicated for a girl, promise."

She narrowed her eyes. "Fine. For a girl... Cassiopeia."

"Mouthful."

"Capella? Auriga?"

"Dromeda, she'll get beaten up with a name like Auriga. Even if the real name is long and complicated, she should have it shortened."

"You can shorten Cassiopeia to Cassie."

"Right. So, if it's a boy, we'll have our little Leo and if it's a girl, we'll have our little Cassie."

"Our little Cassiopeia, yes."

* * *

Two months later, Andromeda was in a bed in St Mungo's. She was holding a lovely girl in her arms. The Healers had explained her Metamorphic abilities, so the proud parents weren't surprised when their daughter's light brown hair changed to red and her dark eyes changed to blue.

"Hello, little Cassie. Your mummy wants to call you Cassiopeia but you'll always be my little Cassie." Ted cooed.

"No. I don't want to call her Cassiopeia. Not anymore." Andromeda said firmly.

Ted was startled. "But you said you wanted to. You said you wanted a star or constellation."

"Before, yes, in the past. Not now. Before, I was part of the Black family, but I'm not now and I'm glad of it. I didn't realise I wasn't one of them at the time, so I wanted a star or constellation baby. But now I realise..."

Ted nodded and put an arm round her supportively.

"So, what should we name our little gift?"

"I was about to say the same, but I was going to say 'little nymph'." She gasped. "Nymphadora!"

"What now?"

"It means 'gift of the nymphs'. The perfect name!"

"Alright, but I'm shortening it to Dora."

"Dora it is."

They billed and cooed over their child. Whenever they said her name, she didn't smile (because she couldn't) but her appearance changed, to show she agreed.


	2. Ron and Hermione

Hermione babbled on. They were on the sofa, chatting as normal.

"Ronald, are you even listening? We need to think of names! For boys and girls!"

"I know what our baby is, why can't I tell you?"

"I don't want to know. Let's think. I was thinking either Ellen or Georgia for a girl."

"Georgia?"

"My aunt. We can't have a Molly, Percy's got a Molly. And Neville or Samuel for a boy."

"Samuel? We're not in the 1800s Mione!"

"And do you have any suggestions, Mr Smart Mouth?"

"No."

"As I expected. You don't care about anything to do with us, anything to do with our relationship!"

Ron stopped her and seized the front of her robes.

"Did it sound like I didn't care when I used the Deluminator to find you? Did it sound like I didn't care when I screamed your name in Malfoy Manor's cellar? Did it sound like I didn't care when I realised I wanted to spend my life with you and didn't have a ring, so I bought a rose, which I know is your favourite flower, and proposed to you? If I didn't care, would I have kept, watered and treasured that rose all these years? When I found out that our baby girl was going to be born-"

"Our baby girl? It's a girl?"

Ron's ears turned red. "No."

"So it's a boy?"

"No."

"Ron, you are really worrying me!"

"It's a girl!"

Hermione flushed and turned pink with pleasure. She turned to the vase containing their special rose.

"Rose. Our baby's name is Rose."

Ron grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I know."


	3. Ron and Hermione again

Rose was having her nap, so Hermione and Ron could talk in peace.

"You know," Ron said, "we need an 'H' name. You know, R for Rose and Ron, H for Hermione."

"Oh yeah... I can't believe I missed that!" Ron smirked. "So... Henry?"

"Whoa! This is not a Henry!"

"Alright! Hector?"

"Too posh."

"H is hard for boys. We can't have a Harry. But I want him to be named after someone."

Ron thought for a while.

"Hugo?"

"Hugo? Who's Hugo?"

"Remember that we needed to disguise Harry for Bill and Fleur's wedding so we Summoned some hairs from a redheaded boy in Ottery St Catchpole?"

"Was that boy's name Hugo?"

"Yeah. And... I feel like I owe him something."

Hermione nodded and smiled. She understood what he meant. She felt the swell of her belly. "Hugo it is then."


	4. James and Lily

"James? Don't you want to think of names for our child?"

James was silent. He was almost a father, and he was certain he would be a terrible one. Working for the Order was becoming riskier by the minute and he didn't want to leave his wife and son alone. He listened as words poured out of Lily's mouth like an endless torrent and he resisted the urge to snap at his wife.

"Well, his middle name should be James obviously," Lily said.

"No it shouldn't! I don't want my child's middle name to be the same as the first name of his horrible father! If I die and leave you two alone then I'll be condemned the worst dad in the history of the world!"

"James, you'll have died for a good cause! I don't want you to leave me, but I understand that you'll have been working to help rid the world of the most evil Dark wizard ever! And I'm certain that our boy will feel the same way. Please let his middle name be James." Lily's eyes' countenance changed from harsh to pleading.

James sighed. "Fine. Any ideas for his first name?" He was already back to normal.

"George? For my father?"

"Arthur and Molly have a George. Charles? For my father?"

"Umm... he doesn't feel like a Charles. I can't think of any good names! You think of some."

"I had an Uncle Harry."

"I like it. Our little Harry."

"Harry James Potter. A great wizard in the making."

James hoped little Harry could have a whole, happy life. Yet, that was one of those dreams which would never come true.

**A/N: Thank you so much all those who've reviewed! Your support and suggestions mean a lot. :)**


	5. Percy and Audrey

"Percy! Thank God you're home!" Audrey said as soon as she heard the key in the lock.

"What's the matter? What's the problem?" He became increasingly nervous whenever Audrey shouted at all, especially since his wife was eight months and two weeks pregnant.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to discuss baby girl names, that's all."

"Well don't shout about it! I honestly thought something was wrong!"

Audrey laughed.

"Have any ideas?" she asked.

"Erm... if you don't mind... Molly? After my mum?"

"Molly?"

"Yes. I deserted my whole family for some years. They've forgiven me but I'll never forgive myself. And I need to make up for it. Somehow."

Audrey smiled. She brushed her thick brown hair to one side.

"Our little Molly."


End file.
